Juniperclaw
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, ThunderClan (temporarily), SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Juniperpaw |rogue=Juniperpaw, Juniperclaw |warrior=Juniperclaw |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |sister=Sleekwhisker |brother=Strikestone |mentor=Stonewing |app=Whorlpaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Juniperclaw is a small, sleek, lithe, black tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :He is mentioned to have gone on a border patrol with Ratscar by Scorchfur, which causes Tigerheart to question why an elder was doing a patrol. He later comes back into camp, with Alderheart and Willowshine following behind him. He leads the two towards Rowanstar, and sits down near his grandfather. :He witnesses Scorchfur attempt to claw Tawnypelt's eye during an argument. Afterwards, Juniperclaw's littermate, Strikestone, decides to take out Snakepaw in an attempt to distract her from her mentor's injury. Snakepaw asks the tom if her littermates, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw can come too. Strikestone warily eyes Juniperclaw and Scorchfur, agreeing, but mentions how the apprentices can learn to hunt in groups. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur comply, and the warriors head out with the younger cats. :Rowanstar later orders Tigerheart to take out a hunting patrol, and tells him to take Juniperclaw, Snowbird, Scorchfur, and Grassheart. However, as Tigerheart scans the camp for the warriors, he wonders where Juniperclaw and Scorchfur are. Tigerheart asks Snowbird and Grassheart if they had seen the toms, and both she-cats look guilty, and Grassheart apologetically mews she wouldn't say anything. Despite this, Grassheart reveals that they are going to join SkyClan, much to Tigerheart's astonishment. Snowbird adds that Juniperclaw said that ShadowClan cats have forgotten what loyalty meant, and Tigerheart rebukes this, outraged, protesting that he left to join the Kin, and Tigerheart rushes to stop them. :The deputy eventually catches up to the two, and tells them that Grassheart said they were joining SkyClan, saying that they think, hunt, and fight like ShadowClan cats. Juniperclaw nervously points out that maybe Tigerheart was right, although Scorchfur remains unconvinced. Tigerheart tells him that if SkyClan learns how to hunt and fight like them, it would be easy to defeat ShadowClan, and the two would have to fight their Clanmates, and take over the whole forest. Juniperclaw's eyes widen in alarm, and says he hadn't thought of that. :Tigerheart then points out that they might demote Juniperclaw back to an apprentice, since rogues gave him his warrior name, which causes his nephew to waver. Scorchfur retorts that ShadowClan wouldn't accept him, since he went for Tawnypelt's eye. Tigerheart admits he should have intervened earlier, but Juniperclaw remarks that Rowanstar should have intervened instead. Tigerheart gives a small speech to them, telling them how they survived Darktail and the Dark Forest, and can survive the current hardship. Scorchfur agrees to stay, and Juniperclaw agrees with him, and Tigerheart notes he sounded relieved. :On their way back to camp, Scorchfur remarks that Rowanstar was strong at first, but now he seems to be unsure whenever trouble arose. Tigerheart defends his father, and points out that he reunited the Clan after Darktail. Scorchfur huffs that some of their Clanmates were still missing, and Juniperclaw darkly murmurs that he thought they'd died. Scorchfur agrees, and asks if they will ever find their bodies. Juniperclaw then asks if they think some ShadowClan warriors are still roaming beyond the forest, and Tigerheart tells him no, and asks why a cat would stay away from their Clan for so long. The three cats then hear a sound, but is soon revealed to be a badger, and it knocks Tigerheart into a ditch, and the creature snaps at Juniperclaw, and manages to clamp its mouth on his paw. :The black tom screeches in pain. Tigerheart then gets up and bites the badger's neck, and it releases Juniperclaw. Scorchfur and Tigerheart attack the badger, and then Juniperclaw slashes at it's nose, although the creature manages to slam Tigerheart into a tree, and Juniperclaw calls out for his uncle, and the dark brown tom feels a tug of loyalty. The deputy then sees Juniperclaw and Scorchfur taking turns lashing at the badger, and Scorchfur eventually makes his way to the younger warrior; Juniperclaw's paw is oozing blood from where the badger bit it. Tigerheart yowls that the badger is sick, and could be beaten if they worked together. Juniperclaw bares his teeth, and the three warriors slowly creep forward, hissing. :The badger then flees out of confusion, and Tigerheart asks Juniperclaw how his paw was. Juniperclaw starts licking his wound gingerly, and replies that there were no bones broken, but it was deep, and Tigerheart orders Scorchfur to take him to Puddleshine, adding that the badger was sick, and the wound might be infected. Tigerheart explains that he needs to do something. Juniperclaw is confused, and claims that Tigerheart hit his head. The ShadowClan deputy replies that it was nothing, and pads away, leaving Scorchfur to take Juniperclaw to get treated. :He is later on a patrol with Tigerheart, Stonewing, and Whorlpaw, and the black tom warns Stonewing of incoming prey. Whorlpaw dips his head in respect to his mentor as Juniperclaw adjusts his crouch, or shows him a piece of bracken stalk that still held prey scent. The patrol returns to ShadowClan, and Juniperclaw stops at the entrance, dropping his prey. The small tom and scents the air, stating that ThunderClan cats had been around recently, questioning what they wanted. :Tawnypelt explains to Stonewing that ThunderClan was looking for a missing warrior, and Juniperclaw adds that he hopes Rowanstar didn't get involved, to which Tawnypelt irritably responds that he didn't. Juniperclaw then grouches about prophecies on coming storms, then six-toed cats, and the missing warriors. He adds that he hopes his grandfather was firm with the ThunderClan cats, and Tawnypelt sharply says he was. :Stonewing says that Rowanstar hadn't been very decisive recently, which Juniperclaw agrees with. Tigerheart turns to face Stonewing and Juniperclaw, and the deputy growls that neither of them were there when ThunderClan came. Whorlpaw asks which warrior went missing, and Tawnypelt responds with Dovewing, and Whorlpaw asks if maybe she got attacked by the badger that Tigerheart, Juniperclaw, and Scorchfur chased off. Tawnypelt dismisses the apprentice, and Juniperclaw adds that ThunderClan would have known about it. :He is on another patrol consisting of Tigerheart, Grassheart, Snakepaw, and his brother Strikestone. The black tom pads up behind Tigerheart, and suggests that there might be some frogs in ditches, but he is rebuked by Grassheart, who states that there would be fish in the ditches considering that they've been flooded for days. Tigerheart points out that Tawnypelt brought back with a drowned vole and four slugs while Juniperclaw was marking the borders. :While out on patrol, Juniperclaw is one of the cats to witness Plumwillow tresspass and kill a rabbit. The prey had come from SkyClan's territory, but crossed into ShadowClan land. Juniperclaw angrily asks what the she-cat is doing, and Grassheart backs him up, saying that it was their rabbit. Plumwillow replies that she caught it, and Juniperclaw hisses that it was on their territory, which Plumwillow responds that she caught it, making it SkyClan prey. Tigerheart come between them and explains that prey belongs where it was caught. Plumwillow reminds the deputy of the rabbit Sandynose and Rabbitleap caught for ShadowClan. :Juniperclaw snorts that if they wanted to give away prey, they can do that, but they had hungry Clan to feed. Plumwillow pulls her rabbit closer, hissing that she had a Clan to feed too. Tigerheart rebukes that they both had Clans to feed, and they had the warrior code to settle disputes like this. Plumwillow eyes Tigerheart and Juniperclaw, and says that if they want the rabbit, they'll have to take it from her. :Juniperclaw asks if that was how SkyClan showed respect, considering that ShadowClan gave up some of their territory, and now a warrior is stealing their prey. Plumwillow snorts that SkyClan was doing ShadowClan a favor, since they barely had any warriors to even lead a patrol, and that SkyClan and ThunderClan was protecting ShadowClan until the Clan could recover. Juniperclaw then glares at Tigerheart, and demands that they take the rabbit and leave. The deputy says no, and explains that ShadowClan owes SkyClan for the rabbit that was caught for them. Plumwillow leaves with her rabbit, and Juniperclaw angrily lashes his tail, asking if Tigerheart with crazy, and shares an angry look with Grassheart before stalking off. :The patrol returns to camp, and Juniperclaw pushes past Tigerheart and demands that his uncle tell Rowanstar about what happened. Tigerheart explains what happened with Plumwillow. Rowanstar, infuriated by Tigerheart's decision, calls for cats to come with him to SkyClan, Juniperclaw among them. Once at the SkyClan camp, Rowanstar accuses Leafstar of stealing a rabbit of theirs, which results in Juniperclaw snorting at his grandfather. Leafstar says that they can't give back what was already eaten. Juniperclaw glares at Leafstar, and asks if they already had. Leafstar asks Juniperclaw if he thinks they were lying. Juniperclaw hisses that SkyClan should be taught some respect, and looks at Rowanstar, hoping for the signal to attack. Leafstar offers the next rabbit they catch, and Rowanstar concedes to it. :As the ShadowClan cats are walking back towards their border, Strikestone notes that they get a rabbit without bloodshed, although Juniperclaw grunts that he wishes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches to remember them by, and the two littermates pad ahead of the patrol, being followed shortly after by Snowbird and Grassheart. :When Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, returns to ShadowClan, he sees Juniperclaw, Strikestone, and Stonewing eyeing him warily, and Tigerstar evenly meows that he left them, but he has returned and vows to make ShadowClan strong again. After his speech, Juniperclaw is the first to call out his uncle's name, followed by Snowbird and Scorchfur, and soon followed by the rest of ShadowClan chant the new leader's name. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : :He is mentioned during a Gathering by Rowanstar when it is his turn to speak. He announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors, and after the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices. The ShadowClan leader announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and asks if ShadowClan is really having brand-new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :Juniperpaw first appears in a border patrol with Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Stonewing. They find Bramblestar, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Stormcloud, and Alderpaw at the border with news about the invading rogues. Tawnypelt orders Tigerheart to escort them to camp with the remaining patrol to follow the scent trail. Bramblestar warns the rogues are dangerous enough for two warriors and an apprentice. Juniperpaw replies he is strong, but Bramblestar insists the rogues are stronger. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Rowanstar brings up the topic of respect, Juniperpaw retorts that the other Clans don't respect them. He brings up Fernpaw, who called them frog-eaters, and how Ratscar, the elder, recalled how feared ShadowClan was before. When Stonewing, Juniperpaw's mentor, asks if he's been a good mentor to him, the black apprentice retorts, saying he was born knowing how to hunt and fight, and doesn't need any cat to teach him something that was innate within him. The rebellion ends temporarily with Rowanstar sentencing Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :When Violetkit tries to find someody to talk to, she spots Juniperpaw heading out of the camp with his mentor. :The rebellion flares up again after Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan. When Rowanstar finally accepts he's been too lenient with the apprentices, he catches Juniperpaw's eye when he mentions he's smelled prey on their breath when they return from hunting. Needlepaw declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan, Beepaw, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement. Needlepaw decides to leave ShadowClan and join Darktail's rogues. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw go with her. :When Rowanstar announces new warriors at the next Gathering, Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, failed their assessments. :Junierpaw has decided to give himself a new name, and now answers to Juniperclaw. He is seen washing his pelt in the rogues' camp and comments how prey is plentiful. Back in ShadowClan, Violetpaw notes how hard it's been for her mentor, Dawnpelt, to lose Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw to the rogues and her mate, Crowfrost, to the sickness. When the rogues return to ShadowClan to take over leadership, Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw pad forward to greet their mother, and Sleekwhisker asks if she missed them. Juniperclaw remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Juniperclaw is first mentioned when Violetpaw is discussing with Dawnpelt her decision to stay with the rogues. Dawnpelt says that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone on ahead and she will sneak out tonight. Violetpaw asks about Sleekwhisker and Dawnpelt confirms that she would never want to leave. Violetpaw says no she does not want to leave because she needs to take care of Needletail. When Dawnpelt tries to sneak away that night, she is caught by Darktail. :When Alderheart is walking with Mothwing to recover the RiverClan herbs from the Kin, he mentions that Juniperclaw and Strikestone made it to the ThunderClan camp safely. He also says that Juniperclaw mentions that Dawnpelt was supposed to follow behind but never did. Mothwing is worried by this. Alderheart says that Juniperclaw and Strikestone are concerned about their mother, Dawnpelt. :At a Clan meeting with the combined Clans of RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. Rowanstar questions Juniperclaw and Strikestone's loyalty along with the other ShadowClan cats currently in the Kin. Juniperclaw, not meeting his gaze, replies saying that it is hard to say where their loyalties lay right now. :When Alderheart goes to pick up the elders that Violetpaw brings to the border, he recalls Juniperclaw saying that Darktail did not give any herbs to the prisoners and that includes the elders. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Juniperclaw first appears with Strikestone, the two brothers touching noses with their sister Sleekwhisker. :When Leafstar orders Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf to leave, Juniperclaw's neck fur bushes up, and looked ready to attack if anyone came near his sister. The two are forced out by Sandynose and Macgyver, and Juniperclaw turns to face Leafstar, standing beside Snowbird. The white she-cat angrily reprimands Leafstar for sending out the daughter she thought was dead, and Juniperclaw supports her, saying that there were cats in SkyClan in who followed Darktail, and spits that he was one of them, and asks if Leafstar will eventually drive them out too. Tawnypelt attempts to neutralize the situation, saying that Leafstar was the leader and she was chosen by StarClan. Juniperclaw mutters that Leafstar was chosen to lead SkyClan, not the ShadowClan cats. Tawnypelt glares at her grandson, and Juniperclaw looks away. :Violetshine thinks to herself that ever since Leafstar threw out Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Juniperclaw had been ignoring orders from Leafstar and Hawkwing, being as slow and uncooperative as they possibly could. She notes that the three of them openly and loudly criticized Leafstar whenever they possibly could, and only rebukes from Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt kept them from outright defiance, almost as if they were still regarding Rowanclaw as their leader. :Violetshine and Tree are out hunting, and they notice Juniperclaw's black fur flash by, leading in the direction of the former ShadowClan camp. Tree wonders why he was sneaking out by himself, and Violetshine mutters that he probably just wanted to get some herbs or something from his old camp, but also wonders why the tom looked so furtive. Tree and Violetshine follow Juniperclaw's scent trail, and eventually track him down to the old ShadowClan camp, and the two of them are shocked to see Yarrowleaf stretched out, grooming herself, and sees Sleekwhisker beside her, who then gets up and greets Juniperclaw. Violetshine lets out a gasp of surprise, and Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw immediately give her a hostile glare. Tree threatens to tell Leafstar of the revelation, and Juniperclaw pleads with Violetshine to not allow that, obviously concerned for his sister and Yarrowleaf's unborn kits, reminding her that she grew up with them, and surely must know how close they all were. Violetshine thinks to herself that none of the cats she grew up were ever her friends, but restrains herself from saying it out loud. Juniperclaw continues, saying that Violetshine must surely know that it was wrong to throw them out, especially when they were sorry for their deeds. Tree offers the idea of letting them stay until Yarrowleaf's kits are born, and Juniperclaw seemingly agrees to it. :Upon returning to SkyClan, and Tree informing Leafstar of the two she-cats, Leafstar demands to know who all knew. Juniperclaw instantly says that he was, stepping out from behind Tree. Snowbird and Scorchfur follow suite, admitted they were in on it as well. Whorlpaw, Juniperclaw's apprentice, pads up to stand beside his mentor also admits that he was. Violetshine notices the apprentice's legs trembling, and Juniperclaw rests his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. Strikestone follows after Whorlpaw, confessing he knew about it as well. Violetshine sees Leafstar's amber eyes blaze with cold fury, and asks how she can trust the ShadowClan refugees after they went behind her back and harbored Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf. Violetshine notices Juniperclaw's eyes sparking with anger, and he steps forward. He says to Leafstar that, with respect, she ignored all the ShadowClan cats when she sent Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw away. Leafstar pauses for a moment, and says that it wasn't true, since Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt didn't trust them either. She reminds Juniperclaw that she was the leader, and she makes the decisions. She adds that StarClan chose her, and asks if ShadowClan didn't believe in StarClan. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur exchange a glance, and turn back to Leafstar, opening their mouths, surely to defy her remark. Rowanclaw then assures Leafstar that they want to be in SkyClan, and Tawnypelt supports him. Scorchfur, although reluctantly, says that they all want to be there as well, and Violetshine sees Juniperclaw's neck fur still bristling with anger. :During a storm, Leafstar orders the ShadowClan refugees inside, and Tawnypelt refuses, claiming she needs to find out if the other clans need help. Tawnypelt says that she will go, whether Leafstar allows it or not. Juniperclaw agrees with his grandmother, and pads up so he is beside her. Rowanclaw agrees with his mate and grandson. :After saving RiverClan cats from a fire, Juniperclaw notices a ThunderClan patrol looking at them, and sadistically mutters that it was typical of ThunderClan to shove their whiskers in other Clans' business. Violetshine ignores the black tom's comment. Leafstar later orders Juniperclaw, along with Plumwillow and Bellaleaf to help escort RiverClan home. :Juniperclaw appears, although unnamed, staring at his uncle, Tigerstar, who has now become the new ShadowClan leader. Tigerstar makes a short speech, and after a short silence, Juniperclaw breaks it by calling out Tigerstar's name, and he is followed by the rest of his Clanmates. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through his great-grandfather, Tigerstar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Great Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Great Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Great-Great Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} ru:Можжевеловыйde:Wacholderkrallefi:Juniperclawfr:Juniperclaw Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters